


A Race for the Ring

by Nohomo7483



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy, Daisuga and Iwaoi if you squint, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Verrrryyy cheesy so beware, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nohomo7483/pseuds/Nohomo7483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I CAN GET THE RING BEFORE YOU CAN"<br/>"NO YOU CAN'T DUMBASS"<br/>Sugawara sighed. "Even on their wedding day.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Race for the Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen for language, although there's not that much at all really.
> 
> This is based off of a post I saw on Tumblr:  
> http://sportsanimeheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/92738064914/kageyama-and-hinata-raced-down-the-aisle-at-their
> 
> Enjoy~

My name is Hinata Shouyou.

I'm currently racing my almost-husband, Kageyama Tobio, down the aisle at our wedding.

Here's where everything began:

...

 

"Suga-san, isn't the bow-tie  a little _too_ tight around my neck?" "Hinata, if you don't tighten it this way it's going to loosen and fall off! You wouldn't want to be embarrassed on your wedding day now would you?" "No..," he mumbled.  

Hinata looked at himself in the full-body mirror he was standing in front of. His tuxedo was bright white with an orange flower in his shirt pocket. His hair hadn't been gelled back, just slightly combed. This was because Hinata remembers when Kageyama had confessed to him during their second year of high school; he had told him his hair is the part of him that made him his sunshine.  _'The way your hair bounces when you spike. And when you smile, it becomes too hard to keep my eyes open, it's just so **bright.** Plus I just can't close my mouth when yo-" _

_"-nata.."_

_"-inATA"_

"HINATA!"

Hinata snaps out of his thoughts and focuses his eyes on Suga who's standing next to Daichi.  "You gonna make it out there okay?" Daichi asked with worry in his eyes. "Y-yeah, just daydreaming." Hinata said. "Well time to wake up and get out there. Kageyama's already out back. We're all waiting on you mister." "EH why did you tell me sooner?!" Hinata checked one last time and then ran out the door.

...

Hinata was running through the parking lot in order to get to the back of the church. He spotted Oikawa and Iwaizumi walking toward the entrance. Oikawa was wearing a gray suit with a teal tie and his shoes brown and polished to perfection. Iwaizumi on the other hand was wearing a white suit, but they matched otherwise. Hinata tried to hurry also while sneaking far away from their view so he wouldn't have to talk with them. (mainly Oikawa) 

_Score_ he praised himself for successfully avoiding conflict with Oikawa and Iwaizumi as they walk into the front of the church. Who knows what Oikawa would've brought up. Probably something about 'Hey shrimpy,' 'awww look at you all dressed up! how cute!' 'going to kiss tobio-chan before me? how rude!' -or something along those lines.

"Kageyama, don't worry he should be here any moment!" Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by Yachi's voice just around the corner. He hurried over and hid behind a pillar and looked to see what was going on.

"Why would  _this_ be the one thing he's ever late to?" Kageyama growled. Hinata stop breathing. The only thing he could do was hopelessly stare.

Kageyama's black hair was slicked back with a bunch of gel. It looked so  ** _shiny._** His bow-tie was black along with his suit. His undershirt was dark gray, and there was a an orange flower in his pocket settled just like Hinata's was. Then his pants.  _'OH MY GOD HIS PANTS THO_ ' Hinata thought with his mouth hanging wide open. Hinata was thinking about how those pants should be illegal for him to wear when Yachi caught sight of him hiding behind the pillar. 

"Ah! Hinata! There you are! Finally, it's time to go  _now."_

Kageyama turned around so quickly, he almost lost his balance, 

"OI DUMBASS! HOW LONG WERE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME WAIT??"

"N-now, now, Kageyama, at least he's finally here so the ceremony can begi-"

"The star  _always_ arrives late ba-KAgeyama!" Hinata spat.

"H-hinata please!" Yachi pleaded, trying to calm the two.

"Well that means I can get to the rings faster than you!"

"HA? What was that? Is that a challenge I hear?"

"Y-you guys!"

"DAMN RIGHT IT WAS."

"LET'S FIND OUT THEN"

At this point Yachi gave up and sighed, opening the two doors of the back of the church, announcing that they have arrived.

Tanaka and Nishinoya sent out loud cries and cheers for the two while holding onto each other. Oikawa used Iwaizumi's suit to dry his tears, while Iwaizumi was trying to push him off. Daichi began to clap while next to him Suga was taking pictures of them for their memory book. Ukai was standing in the front with a bright, gentle smile on his face and a case with two rings placed inside. 

"oooooOoooooOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Everything stopped inside the church as everyone just watches the dou run across the aisle, both with determined looks in their eyes. Ukai's smile suddenly broke and he became angry. Before they could even reach for the rings he knocked them both on the ground.

"Now if we could do this like  _civilized_ people that would be great." Ukai said sweetly. Death painted onto his face.

...

Ukai cleared his throat. "Now that you have exchanged vows and rings, I now pronounce you are now married! If you wish to seal this marriage with a kiss, you may now do so."

Hinata and Kageyama held each others hands. Kageyama pulled slightly on Hinata's and brought him up into a awkward, but welcoming and sweet kiss. They stayed there for a couple of seconds, unsure of when they should break. When cheers flooded the church they then broke apart and stared at each other. Both of their faces were red, blushing from the contact they had just pulled in front of everyone.

"I-I love you...S-Shouyou..," "And I love you Tobio!" Hinata said with a smile as bright as his outfit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! It was my very first fanfic so I hope it wasn't too bad! Tell me what you think! Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated!


End file.
